1. Field
This application relates generally to a downward illumination assembly for directing light downward from the ceiling area of a room such as an elevator passenger compartment.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98 U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,517
Downward illumination assemblies that are designed to prevent access from below present maintenance problems because they increase the difficulty of removing and replacing lamps. Downward illumination assemblies that are designed to allow access from below allow for easy lamp replacement, but are susceptible to unauthorized access.